Problem: Match each expression to its exponential form. Exponent Solution $\dfrac{4^2}{2^2}$ $(8-4)\times4$ $2^2+2^2$ $8$ $4^2$ $4$
$\dfrac{4^2}{2^2}$ can be simplified to $\dfrac{16}{4}$. $\dfrac{16}{4} = 4$ $(8-4)\times4$ can be simplified to $4 \times 4$ or $ 4^2$. $2^2+2^2$ can be simplified to $4 + 4$ or $8$. The answer Exponent Simplified form $\dfrac{4^2}{2^2}$ $4$ $(8-4)\times4$ $4^2$ $2^2+2^2$ $8$